Antimagus Me
by h0use-m0use
Summary: Harry can't take life's pains and stresses. But when he finds an unconventional way to cope his plan backfires and he finds himself under Snape's protection. HPSS NotSlash Mentor Snape.
1. Prologue

SUMMARY: Harry can't take the pains and stresses of life. But when he finds an unconventional way of coping his plan backfires and he finds himself under Snape's protection. HPSS NotSlash Mentor Snape

**ANTIMAGUS ME**

**Prologue **

It was by far the hottest night of the summer at number 4 privet drive. It certainly seemed that way for Harry Potter. He had suffered worse heat waves during his summers with the Dursleys. This one just seemed so much more stifling. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that Harry was particularly anxious. It was his last night at his relative's place and by this time tomorrow night he would be on his way to the dorm room with his friends, his belly saturated with good food and good ideas…

Harry paced, his shirt sticking to him like a bologna on white bread. His hair was plastered to his forehead and his glasses had fogged up so badly that he had simply exiled them to sit on his desk. Hedwig gave an annoyed hoot from her cage where she had been sitting since the morning. Harry wanted to be sure that Hedwig was with him so that he wouldn't waste time waiting for her.

In fact it was the first time since…well, ever, that Harry had finished packing his trunk the night before. Harry frequently glanced at the rickety alarm clock to check the time and sighed exasperatedly when the time elapsed was too short for his liking.

For any witch or wizard to see the boy who lived waltzing back and forth like a stir crazy gerbil would have been surprised. For Harry Potter was supposed to be an accomplished wizard. After all, he did defeat Vol…er..He-who-must-not-be-named. So naturally one is to expect nothing but blatant stoicism from such an accomplished person. Only Mr. Potter is not a pretender. He is, like most his age, a troubled and confused teenager, perhaps even more so than most. Because while the wizarding world sat by and picked their noses Harry was busy defeating Volde…He-who-must-not-be-named, year after year. And finally, after such valiant efforts, which were conveniently ignored by the wizarding community, Harry was faced with life's most difficult challenge: death. His godfather, Sirius black, former marauder, tormentor of Slytherins, heir to the Black throne (yet not happily so), died at the hands of his death eater cousin.

Of course, Harry took it harder than being clubbed by a drunken mountain troll. He spent the better part of his summer in a depression, ignoring all letters from his friends. The lack of sunlight had made his skin the colour of vanilla pudding. And he was tinted green, so one would assume it was vanilla pistachio pudding. But Harry would have been lucky to see anything so decadent as vanilla pistachio pudding. His Aunt and Uncle underfed him and that made poor Harry's depression even worse. So after several heated arguments with his Uncle, Harry locked himself away in his room for the last two weeks of summer. All he could think of was how to get out of his miserably situation. If only he could forget that he was the boy-who-lived. If only he could throw the prophecy and expectations into the nearest fire. He would give anything, ANYTHING, just to feel normal, like he wasn't someone special or divine. Anything to forget the pain of losing Sirius.

As crazy ideas go they come in epiphanies of great enlightenment, often surprising the thinker with his own intelligence. And so it was that Harry lay in bed looking to the ceiling with twinkling eyes and an idea floating in his brain. It was an idea worthy of a Slytherin, and just as dangerous. It wasn't something a young wizard like he should attempt. But in Harry's opinion he had nothing left to risk. And besides, if he managed to defeat Voldem-thingy, then he could certainly succeed at _this_. His books were with him upstairs and he spent every waking moment reading through them. Between his school books and all the books Hermione had given him over the years he was nothing short of busy. Harry took notes, read between the lines and put his thoughts on paper and drawing. Two weeks of meticulous planning and careful consideration left the boy-who lived eagerly awaiting his return to school. There resided the last piece of information that would secure him success.

AU: Plz R&R! I can't know how you feel about my story if you don't! Thanks for reading!


	2. Help From Snape

CHAPTER 1 - HELP FROM SNAPE

"Mate, you there? Harry!"

Harry jolted his gaze away from the window of the Hogwarts express and towards Ron's face.

"Blimey mate, that's like the thousandth time I've called you."

"Oh, come on Ron, you're exaggerating. But honestly Harry, you looked like you were a million miles away."

Harry turned towards Hermione. He saw her bushy brown hair and could vacantly make out her expression of concern, but he wasn't really seeing her.

"I was just…just thinking is all."

"Don't hurt yourself mate." Ron grinned and offered Harry a pumpkin pasty, which he accepted distractedly.

"Harry, are you sure you're all right? You've been awfully quiet the entire trip."

"Yeah, Hermione. Just thinking, like I said."

"Well, tell me about your summer. I hardly heard from you."

"It was fine, nothing special."

"Those muggles treating you alright? Ron asked suspiciously.

"Fine." Harry's hand instinctively reached for his elbow, which was still bruised and sensitive from a skirmish with Uncle Vernon. One of the nastier ones…

Ron's expression looked as if he had just smelt something rotten. "Well I know my summer wasn't anything fantastic. I spent most of it with Ginny, and she wouldn't shut up about this friend of hers, though she wouldn't tell me her name. Then my Aunty Wibbley visited from Ireland, and she smelt of cat pee…."

"Oh honestly Ron! Harry's not in the mood to listen to you complain. In fact, my summer was quite exciting. My parents and I visited Rome and Italy. You'd love it there Harry, the Sistine Chapel is amazing! Michelangelo was half wizard you know…"

But Harry wasn't paying attention. He was lost in the far corners of his mind where it calmed him to know that his plan would give him the ability to forget his emotions for a while. Should he succeed…

"Mr. Potter!"

Harry's head snapped up.

"Must I continue to contend with your cries for attention or will you attempt to grasp the subject! Though with your brain I believe that to be impossible."

Snape sneered and the Slytherins snickered. Snape raised a quick hand to silence them. Then briskly, he strode over to where Harry stood at the back of the class. He wrinkled his nose at the heap of blue gunk sluggishly bulging at the bottom of his cauldron.

"Calming elixir is not a hard potion, and certainly not for your level. Yet you always seem to manage botching all your attempts. Is it your impending stupidity or your lack of brains?" Snape looked at Harry who was only half way through chopping his fungus root. "These should have been added ten minutes ago."

"I'm sorry, sir. I got a little distracted, is all…"

"Getting a little excited are we?" Snape said loudly. "Well If I were you, Potter, I'd keep my wanking until after supper."

Harry felt his face go hot. There was a roar of laugher from the Slytherins. The Griffindors hung there heads sympathetically. Ron was about ready to say something that would land him scrubbing cauldrons for the next week, but Hermione stopped him.

"Shut up!"

Silence. Hermione gasped. The Slytherins stared dumbstruck. The silence in the dungeon classroom was so strong that even the dead animals in the jars seemed to be waiting for something to happen.

Snape's gaze was so severe that Harry thought he'd burnt a whole through his heart. It certainly felt that way. The adrenaline pumping through him made every part of his being swell with panic. What had he just said! Harry searched frantically in his mind to find a way out of the situation he'd gotten himself into. No such luck. Damn!

"Potter, you will stay behind. The rest of you, get the hell out!"

The class rushed to pack away their things, leaving their unfinished potions to sit and spoil. Everyone glanced at Harry with pity as they left, even a few of the Slytherins. After all, they knew all too well that speaking to professor Snape in that manner was an experience the potions master never lets a student forget.

When everyone had left and the door had been shut, Harry truly started to panick. Then Snape leaned towards him so swiftly Harry's heart must have skipped a beat. Snape's hands were on either side of Harry's table and Harry was backed up against the wall. He wanted terribly to tare his gaze away from his professor's but he couldn't break away. This was exactly like those discovery shows he saw at the Dursley's, Harry mused; He was the rabbit waiting for it's untimely death as the fox dug out his burrow.

"What gives you the right to think that you have the freedom to speak to me in that manner!"

"I'm sorry sir-" Harry was truly sorry. Sorry that he had let his emotions get the better of him. Again. _That'll all change soon._

"I didn't give you permission to speak!" Snape bellowed. Harry jumped; his body hot with coursing blood.

Snape prowled closer. "I shall have you know, Potter, that you are not the exception to every rule, just because you're Dumbledore's favorite boy! And I shall not have you making a mockery of me in front of other students!!!"

Snape was leaning so close to Harry so that all he saw was black flowing robes and the man's large nose. Harry cowered and finally looked away. Snape didn't miss the slight trembling of the boy's body, nor his glossy eyes. He was reminiscent of a wounded animal. And Snape knew that a cornered animal in pain is likely to defend itself, as it is its natural instinct to do so. Potter reminded him of another boy he used to know…Snape realized that this boy was troubled. It was perhaps something he'd known since the beginning, always ignoring the obvious because he chose to label Harry as the extension of his father. James Potter had always been a royal pain in the ass, his head inflated by his ego and his overly large broomstick…no, let's not go there.

Snape backed away and immediately saw the boy calm down.

"Come here, Potter."

"I'm sorry sir. I won't ever do it again."

Potter wrung his trembling hands. Every muscle in his body was tense with fear. Primal fear. Snape had always taken pride in shaking up his students when the ungrateful brats decided that potion's class was a free period. But it was never his intension to elicit fear in his students. Alarm them, yes. A boy his age shouldn't know what try fear is.

He's no ordinary boy, Severus..

Most students come to the realization that a Hogwarts teacher wouldn't possibly dream of hurting a student. And they are right. But Potter was afraid I would do something to him, hurt him perhaps, cause him pain.

"I said come here."

Harry slowly stepped away from the wall, his eyes red and swollen and his breathing heavy. Without meeting his professor's gaze he walked forward. Snape decided that the best way to deal with this situation was to be authoritative yet not threatening and straight to the point, like he does with his Slytherins.

"What you have done is inexcusable. Fifty points from Griffindor. You will not sit in my class and make a fool of the subject. If you are not mature enough for my class I shall have you thrown out, do I make myself clear?"

"I didn't do anything!" Harry looked Snape straight in the eyes, challenging him.

There it was again: An outburst of defensive anger. Snape's first instinct was to corner Potter against a wall and verbally break him down. But he held back his biting remarks. Something told him that would only make the situation worse.

"What is the matter with you Potter!"

Snape reached inside his robed to pull out his wand. Harry flinched and hid under his arms, as if he was afraid he would be hit. Snape slowed his movements, pulled out his wand and whisked away the dirty cauldrons.

"Follow me, Potter."

Harry made no move to follow him.

"Are you deaf?" Snape grabbed Harry's elbow in an attempt to drag the boy with him. Harry cried out in pain and jerked his arm away, cradling it against his chest.

"Potter, what's wrong?"

Harry didn't answer. He let himself slowly fall to the ground. Snape watched as his student shook and gasped against the cold stone of his classroom floor.

"I'm sorry professor!" Harry sobbed. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that. I should never have said that." Harry continued crying and Snape watched. He eventually calmed down and took a couple gulps of air. "I was just angry. You always humiliate me in front of everyone, and I've had enough. Maybe you don't realize it but it hurts when you say things about me that aren't true. And it's unfair that you're always right, even though you're wrong sometimes." Harry gasped with another round of sobs. "And I miss Sirius. And I don't even know why I'm telling you this, because you're going to make fun of me and use it against me, just like you always do!"

_The boy is more sensitive than I thought. Then again it's no surprise the boy has become jaded after his regular encounters with the dark lord. _

Snape decided to put himself on Harry's level by kneeling next to him. If Harry felt threatened by the towering bat that was his potion's professor, Snape wasn't going to get anywhere. "What's wrong with your arm?"

Harry shook his head and pulled his injured elbow closer to himself, as if trying to hide something incriminating.

"Show me." Snape said in his best 'I am the teacher you are the student and you will obey me,' voice. Harry thought for a moment then rolled up his sleeve to show Snape his elbow. It was swollen and bruised.

Snape barely prevented a gasp from escaping. The joint was swollen to twice its normal size. And it was bruised so badly that he couldn't see the colour of Potter's skin. "How did this happen?"

"My uncle," Harry sniffled. "He-got angry at me – things got physical. When I …I tried to fight back he grabbed me by my elbow…n' wrenched it."

Snape made sure he'd swallowed the lump of bile in his throat before speaking. "When was this?"

"About three weeks ago, I think. It hasn't healed much. Professor, I'm really sorry."

"Apology accepted." Snape had to resist the urge to smirk at Harry's wide disbelieving eyes.

Snape felt around the wounded elbow, pressing and prodding.

"AH! Ow! That hurts."

"You wouldn't be human if it didn't. There's nothing broken but your muscles are severely damaged and your ligaments torn. Your uncle caused you serious trauma. Why didn't you speak up?"

Harry shrugged. "It's never occurred to me. This kind of stuff happens all the time." Snape couldn't hide his surprise.

"Up, Potter. Let me deal with you." Snape pulled Harry to his feet and steered him to his desk chair where he sat Harry down. He disappeared through a small door and emerged carrying two vials and a small box.

Snape handed him a vial of clear viscous potion. "This one is to control the swelling." Then he handed him a purple concoction. "This one is for muscle repair. I'm afraid the ligaments will have to heal on their own." Under Snape's watch Harry downed both potions and handed the empty vials to Snape.

"There is a considerable amount of fluid taking up residence in your joint. There are no potions to effectively remove it. Therefore we will resort to the muggle way. Snape opened the tiny box and took out a syringe. Harry froze, and then shot a furtive glance to the door, as if to assess his escape options. Snape decided that this fear was born from the fact that Voldemort was constantly after him. It was a fear born out of the will to survive. And it was now pure instinct.

"Do not panic, Potter. It is a simple procedure. I will insert the syringe through your tissue and into your joint to drain the fluid."

"Will it hurt?"

"There will be pain. But I assure you I am adept at this procedure. In fact, I have often found the muggle way more effective than complex potions."

From the box Snape also retrieved a small vial of sterile smelling liquid that Harry assumed was the wizarding version of antiseptic. He wasn't sure if the stinging in his eyes were from the strong smell or the oncoming of tears. At this point Harry was too tired and too scared to resist. He let Snape rub the outside of his elbow with antiseptic. Harry was aware of every movement Snape made. Snape's hand grasped his arm lightly and almost soothingly. Harry grasped the chair arms so hard his knuckles were white.

"When I say so, take a deep breath in and exhale." Harry nodded.

Snape positioned himself, crouching diagonally from where Harry sat.

"Ready…breathe."

As Harry exhaled Snape pushed the needle between the bones and into his joint.

"AHHH! AH! IT HURTS!" Harry didn't try to hide his tears. He tried to pull away but Snape pulled him back.

"Be still."

Snape's voice demanded obedience and that's what he got. Harry moaned, gripping Snape's arm tightly. His eyes were screwed shut and he held his breath, waiting for Snape to take the needle out. After an eternity it was done. Harry regained control of himself and was surprised at the amount of liquid Snape was able to remove. Snape took Harry's injured arm and flexed it in and out.

"How does it feel?"

"It's...better. It doesn't feel so stiff anymore."

"Good." Snape wrapped the elbow tightly. "It will heal, but only if you give it time. Don't use it so much, if at all. Though I doubt Qwidditch practice will help." Snape grabbed a small jar from a shelf and handed it to Harry. "This is a soothing salve. Put it on every night before bed. It'll help numb the pain."

"Thank you professor."

"You may go."

"Yes sir." Harry gathered his things and headed for the door.

"Potter." Harry turned to Snape. "Do not think that this has changed the way I treat you. You are still my student and I will discipline you accordingly." Harry nodded. "However, I have perhaps been more severe with you than the others. And although I may have my reasons for it I believe that is not the way to deal with you. Do not cross me."

"Y-yes sir."

"Good evening, Mister Potter."

"G'bye, Sir."

The door clicked shut and Snape sighed, rubbing his head.

Harry stood outside the potion's classroom for a long while. What the hell had just happened? Was that really Snape in there? Harry looked at his bandaged elbow. He had been so gentle, so fair, so not how Snape was supposed to be. Harry couldn't stave off his confusion, so he decided to go to dinner and think more about it there.

AU: Plz R&R I don't know what you think of my story if ya don't review! Thanks for reading:)


	3. Bo Breblan

CHAPTER 2 - BO BREBLAN

For Ron and the rest his class, advanced transfigurations had been another long boring class. But Harry had never been so attentive in his life. He had hung on to McGonagall's every word. He took detailed notes that rivaled Hermione's and asked so many questions that McGonagall got annoyed and told Harry to see her after class if he had any more questions.

"Professor?"

The old witch turned briskly from the board to Harry. "Oh. Yes Mr. Potter?" she sighed exasperatedly.

"Professor, our textbook refers to a book from the Hogwarts library called _Magus Me_ by Bo Breblan? Only it's in the restricted section. I was wondering if you could sign for me so that I can have a look at it." Harry held his breath.

McGonagall scrutinized him intently. Her eyes were sharp and bright behind her square spectacles and she did not break Harry's gaze.

"You see, professor, I've heard a lot about Breblan's work, but that's the only book available on him. And I'd like to reference it and compare it to_ Advanced Transfiguration_. So…"

"Very well Potter. Though I do hope you are aware that this book is in the Restricted Section for a good reason." McGonagall seated herself and scribbled a short note on a piece of parchment and signed it. "Present this to Madame Pince. Do use it responsibly."

"Thank you professor!"

Harry rushed out of the class, smiling from ear to ear.

Madame Pince looked at Harry severely then back at the letter.

"I didn't forge McGonagall's writing, you know. She's given me permission."

The librarian sniffed and walked towards the Restricted Section. Harry followed closely. Despite her sourness Harry was excited. Nothing could bring him down at the moment. Madame Pince tickled the selves with her aged hands and reached for a tiny book at the top-most shelf. She handed it to Harry, ushered him out, locked the door and left without a word.

Harry stared at the pitiful little book. It was no bigger than his hand but it was the final piece to his plan. If he'd had to wait until his next Hogsmead visit to buy it, it would have been too late. And even then, this book wasn't available in any bookstore in Diagon Alley. He would surely have had to venture into Nocturne Alley to obtain it. Harry tucked it safely in his robes for later and headed off to dinner.

"Harry you're late, where were you?" Hermione inquired. Meanwhile Ron was busy stuffing the rest of his mashed potatoes into his mouth before it all disappeared.

"Just had to check something out at the library."

Ron managed a muffled "wha' for?"

"Just something for Flitwick's class," Harry said haphazardly.

"Harry, that's great! You're finally becoming more serious about your education. See Ron? Harry's doing the right thing!"

"What are you yelling at me for!"

A piece of chicken flew from Ron's mouth to land on Harry's shirt. Harry wiped it away. He was used to these kinds of confrontations between his two best friends. And to be honest he was relieved that they were distracted from the subject of his tardiness. Harry would stay until the end of supper. That way Ron and Hermione wouldn't suspect something was up. But the urge to read Bo's work was eating away at him and he became increasingly restless as desert was served. He had no desire to eat, so he merely sat, sipping some pumpkin juice. By now Ron and Hermione had moved away from their first subject and were now having a heated discussion about how girls mature faster than boys. Ron's face was pink and Hermione was frowning. Harry couldn't understand why they were at each other's throats all the time. Yet they still managed to remain good friends. Harry just shrugged the thought off and continued to think of his newly obtained book.

"Mr. Potter."

All discussion in the immediate area ceased immediately. Harry's hands and face became icy and his stomach dropped. He turned towards professor Snape who stood directly behind him, casting his menacing shadow over the Griffindor table.

"Sir?"

"You will accompany me to my office."

Harry suddenly became hot. "But I haven't done anything!"

Snape gave Harry a look that said _do not cross me_. "You will do as I say, Potter."

"Yes sir." Harry said quietly. For some reason he didn't feel threatened by his potions professor. In fact, he was glad to escape the loud Hall and the smell of food.

"He said he didn't do anything, Snape! Are you deaf?" Hermione gasped. Harry told Ron it was okay.

"20 points from Griffindor, Weasley. Potter…"

Harry gathered his bag, glad that Ron's little outburst only cost him 20 house points. Normally Ron wouls have found himself with Filch cleaning something disgusting. What has gotten into Snape? Harry pushed the thought away. Snape was still Snape. There was no use in hoping otherwise. Harry made sure that the book was still safely tucked away in his pocket before following Snape out of the Great Hall.

Instead of his office, Snape lead Harry into his private study. He closed the door behind Harry and strode behind his desk, his robes billowing. Harry stood there, not knowing what to make of this situation.

"You are not being punished. You may sit." Snape indicated a black upholstered chair in front of the desk. Harry dropped his bag, still hugging the book against him, and took a tentative seat.

Perhaps Snape saw how rigid Harry sat, as he offered the boy some tea, which Harry accepted. The gesture was enough to make Harry worried. This behavior was very un-Snape like. Maybe this was someone else disguised as Snape through polyjuice potion, Harry thought. Or maybe he was under the imperious curse. Or maybe…

"You may relax Potter. I merely wish to inquire."

Harry hugged the book closer to him. Had McGonagall spoken to Snape about Harry's request? Would Snape insist that Harry hand over Breblan's book? If he did Harry would simply say that he had left it in his dorm room. If Snape insisted he retrieve it Harry would hide it and insist he couldn't find it. But whatever happened Harry couldn't let the book fall into Snape's hands. He needed it

"How long has your uncle been abusing you?"

Harry wasn't expecting that sort of question at al and was shocked into silence.

"I…uh…it's been going on for a while. I um, don't remember when it started." Why the hell was he telling Snape this?! He's the greasy unfair potion's master who wished suffering on his students, not the local guidance counselor. Little did Harry know that Snape was thinking along the same lines. In fact, the man was beginning to question his own sanity.

"Am I to understand that you never spoke up because you were scared?"

"Yeah, mostly. I mean, when I was younger, there was no one to tell. Then I came to Hogwarts and it got worse. I suppose uncle Vernon was scared of me. But I thought that if I told anyone they wouldn't believe me."

Snape almost said _'I would have'_ but refrained from commenting. After all, the truth was that he would have probably used the information against him, just like Potter had said the week before. Then he snorted. _As if beating the boy would make his magic disappear. Stupid muggles._

Snape saw confusion in Potter's eyes. Had he snorted out loud? He decided to change the subject.

"How is your arm healing?"

"It's gotten better. I've been applying the cream you gave me. It's working well. What's in it?"

"Arnica. It's a-"

"It's a strong healing agent. It comes from the Arnica flower."

"Well, Mr. Potter all is not lost to you. You seem to have retained some of what I've taught you."

"Just because you don't think I pay attention in your class doesn't mean I don't. Sir." Harry held his breath. He had crossed the line again. He looked nervously at his professor's face, trying to gauge the man's emotions. But Snape seemed to let it pass.

"That is in fact why I've brought you here. You are falling behind. If you do not make an effort to catch up you will not pass the course. Therefore, I have taken the liberty of providing you with some remedial homework. I want it completed by next week. We will have weekly sessions during which I will review your work and estimate your progress."

Snape handed Harry a considerable stack of parchment. Harry didn't know whether to be pleased that Snape was showing an interest in his studies or to be annoyed at the amount of work he had ahead of him. Nevertheless Harry accepted the help graciously and bid his professor goodnight.

Harry knew it was a dream. He knew how the dream would end, because he'd had it so many times before. And no matter how hard he tried he could never wake himself. Every time he tried to save his Godfather. And every time he failed.

Harry woke up, his heart pumping, his adrenaline rushing. He had sweat so much that the sheets were sticking to his skin. Harry lied in his sweaty mess calming himself down. He couldn't help but cry. He was so frustrated and felt so guilty. Although the logical part of him always reminded him that there was nothing more he could have done, his emotions got the better of him. Then his tears turned to streams of anger, rushing forward with unattainable might directed at the one Lord Voldemort. Harry swore that their next confrontation would be their last, and that he, Harry, would be the one left standing in the end. And Harry never broke a promise.

When his body calmed down Harry performed a quick scourgify charm on his bed. Then he crawled back beneath his covers, shaking and cold. He reached under his pillow and retrieved Breblan's book. He started to read, storing each word in his head. This, Harry thought, had to be the answer to his problems. If he could only manage what Bo Breblan had accomplished then there would be no more nightmares.

AU: Plz R&R I don't know what you think of my story if ya don't tell me! Thanks for reading :)


	4. Shattered Ribs

CHAPTER 3 - SHATTERED RIBS

The next morning was wet and rainy. Harry had slept very little the night before, but he had almost finished his book and was so close to his goal that even Quidditch practice after classes in this kind of weather didn't dampen his spirits.

Harry bounced into the Great Hall. Dumbledore was sitting at the teacher's table, enjoying some ham with syrup. He smiled as Harry entered, apparently happy that Harry seemed happy. Harry got the distinct impression that he knew something about him that he didn't. Then again, he always did. Harry smiled back, then grabbed a heap of pancakes and doused them in syrup and whipping cream and seated himself in front of Hermione. As he began to eat Ron trudged in looking puffy eyed and grouchy as he seated himself next to Harry.

"Hey, Ron. You okay? You look a little sick."

Ron yawned. "'m fine, mate. Just tired. Was up late last night finishing up Snape's essay."

Harry paled. "Oh no!" He let his fork drop onto his plate noisily and buried his head in his hands.

"What?"

"Shit! I forgot about the essay!!!" Harry slammed his head against the table causing a group of fourth year Griffindors to throw him disdained looks. "Snape's going to kill me." He groaned.

Hermione peaked out from behind her daily prophet. "Well it's your fault, you know. You only have yourself to blame."

"Oh shut up, Hermione! Harry's been having a tough week, haven't you Harry. He had a nightmare last night."

Harry raised his head. "You heard?"

"Not much. I had just gotten into bed when you woke up. I figured you didn't want to be bothered." Harry was glad he didn't. He didn't think that Ron seeing him blubbering like a snotty-nosed kid would have been a comfortable experience.

"What did you dream? Hermione chirped. Then she became quiet and serious. "Was it about Voldemort?"

"Not really," Harry said lamely. "You know, the usual; the whole Sirius dying thing again."

"Oh, Harry are you alright?"

"Sure." Harry groaned again. "Snape'll murder me." At the moments Harry wished Voldemort would storm the Grand Hall and kill him. It was better than facing Snape at the moment.

How could he forget? He'd been doing so well over the past three weeks. Snape had been pleased by his progress and Harry was finding it easier to keep up in class, as well as understand the material. And Snape was treating him like a human being, not some dog he could yell at whenever it pleased him. All that would surely change when Snape finds out he didn't do his essay. He felt guilty. The man was trying to help him pass and all he could do to repay him was to forget about his essay. Brilliant, Potter.

Harry pushed away the rest on his breakfast dejectedly. Suddenly all his energy disappeared. With Bo breblan now at the back of his mind, he left his friends and headed for the dungeons. He told them he'd forgotten his books in the dorm. On his way there he bumped into Hagrid, who was dripping from head to toe. Hagrid, who was easily the smiliest person in the castle, managed to make Harry smile with one of his stories about man eating plants. As Harry continued to the dungeons he wondered what Hagrid was doing among wild man eating Shlumpkins in the first place. But Harry reasoned that Hagrid would always be happiest among dangerous creatures. And for some reason Harry found that he was Happy during his weekly meetings with Snape. It wasn't the cliché happy that involved smiles and sunshine. It was more a peaceful contentment. Peaceful Snape? The world must be ending.

The potion's classroom door was ajar when Harry arrived. Tentatively he pushed it open. Snape was sitting at his desk, scratching away with his quill. He stopped and looked at Harry neutrally.

"I daresay you are early Potter. What pleasure do I owe?"

"Nothing, sir. I finished breakfast and decided to get a head start."

"I see. You may enter and get started on today's potion. The instructions are on the board." Snape then continued to write.

"Sir."

"Yes, Potter?"

"I…forgot---to do my essay. The one on anti-aging serums…"

"I am well aware of the essay I assigned, Mr. Potter."

"Sorry Sir, I-"

"You forgot to do your essay." Snape rose from his seat and came around to the front of his desk. He touched his fingertips together and looked Harry straight in the eye. "If you knew how many times students have used that excuse you'd know that I do not accept it. If you think that my tutoring you will make me more lenient on you then you are mistaken."

"I wasn't expecting that, sir."

There was a long pause.

"Very well. 10 points from Griffindor. And I want the essay in by tomorrow morning, is that clear?"

"Yes sir."

"You must understand that your mistakes have consequences." _50 points from Griffindor!_ "And those consequences are sometimes irreversible." _One week detention with Filch!_ "You will learn to accept them as you mature. But for now, try writing down your homework." _You witless old fool_, Snape said to himself. He seemed to have misplaced his backbone.

It was still raining when Harry stepped out onto the Quidditch pitch. His boots were filled with muddy water and they made a squelching sound as he walked onto the field. Their new team captain, Jack McLarren, gathered his players around. Harry quite liked McLarren. He was witty in his play and very strategic. Harry appreciated that quality in a Quidditch player. McLarren ordered a few rounds around the pitch to get warmed up. The team kicked off. Harry sped around the goal posts and dove in and out of the stadium. His elbow was paining him slightly as he turned corners but he'd suffered much worse. So he kept on flying. Ginny and Demelza, the team's new chasers, whistled as Harry did a tight double loop. Harry spotted Peakes and Coote swinging their newly earned beater bats. Katie and Angelina were whizzing about. And flying above him was Cormac McLaggen. He was the only team member that Harry was uncomfortable with. But in the end it had been Jack's decision to bring him on board. Harry would just have to deal with him.

After five minutes in the heavy rain, the team was already heavy and cold. But Jack psyched them up. "Come on Team! If you can fly through this weather then I guarantee you'll have no trouble defeating Slytherin!" His words sparked a fire in the Griffindor's hearts. With that he freed the snitch and the bludgers and tossed the Quaffle to his chasers.

The snitch was immediately out of sight. Harry flew around the pitch, surveying the grounds for that glint of gold. The rain and fog were so thick that he had trouble seeing three meters in front of him, despite the shield charm he'd cast on his glasses. In the distance he heard Ginny say 'Jack, it's impossible. I can't even see Demelza, let alone pass to her.' And he heard Jack reply, 'keep going anyway!" So Harry kept looking. The water added excess weight. His elbow was protesting to the added strain. Then suddenly there was a wink of light in front of him. His heart raced as he rushed forward, darting after it. He was determined not the let the thing out of his sight.

Somewhere behind him he heard someone yell 'HEY!' Then Jack's angry voice pierced the rain. 'What the hell do you think you're doing?'

Then Ginny screamed. Harry tried to turn his broom to see what was happening. He lurched and his elbow spiked with pain. One minute Harry cried out and grabbed his injured arm and the next he was being hit with such force that he couldn't breathe. His already darkened world went black and he felt himself falling.

Harry heard panicked voices. Demelza was sobbing. Jack was yelling with McLaggen. Several people were calling his name. The rain was still fallin hard and as it pricked Harry's face.

He heard Katie's voice: "This way professor. He took a bludger hard in the chest."

Then Harry heard the deep silky voice of Snape. He felt the man kneel next to him and touch his neck, looking for a pulse. Then he picked Harry up. There was intense hot pain in his chest and shoulder. He heard himself scream and his teammates cried out in concern. He felt Snape walk and felt the vibrations of his breathing. Every step Snape took was agonizing for Harry. Breathing was so painful. He thought he was going to die.

Snape burst into the infirmary, startling Madame Pomfrey.

"Poppy, Potter's been hit with a bludger. He took it in the chest. I think his ribs are broken."

"Dear Merlin! Lay him here, Severus."

Harry cried out as his body was placed against the hospital bed. It felt as if his lungs had collapsed. He felt hot tears in his eyes as he struggled to breathe. His teammates cried in outrage as Madame Pomfrey bustled them outside and locked the door. Then she rushed to Harry's side and waved her wand over his body.

"He has five broken ribs, a cracked sternum, a ruptured lung and massive internal bleeding! Stand back Severus."

Snape backed away, but Harry wanted him back. He had been warm and comforting. Pomfrey muttered complex incantations and waved her wand. Harry felt his bones mending, coming back together. He moaned and writhed in pain. Snape retuned to his side, placing a warm hand on his forehead.

"You must relax, Potter. Drink this." Snape held a vial up to Harry's lips and he gulped it without question. "The potion will take a few minutes to take effect. Until then you must keep breathing. Potter!"

Harry jolted in pain and grabbed Snape's robes as tightly as he could. "Prof-professor! Ah, God it hurts! Why does it hurt so much?

Snape leaned in closer and took Harry's head in his hands, stroking his wet hair. "Your lungs have been punctured. The potion I gave you will repair the damage but until then you must fight it. Breathe."

"I can't breathe!"

"You can! You must overcome your pain. Inhale slowly through your nose."

Harry tried his best and painfully managed to inhale a significant amount of air into his battered lungs. Snape continued calming Harry with his caress. Harry had never imagined this man to be so gentle. His harsh words could cut deep, but his hands told another story.

The potion was kicking in and Harry felt the pain become less sharp. His breathing became easier and fuller. He was able to open his eyes and look at Snape. The man's eyes were black yet they seemed alive in the dim candlelight.

"Poppy, please retrieve a blood replenishing potion and an analgesic serum."

"Of course, Severus." Madame Pomfrey sounded relieved. She fetched the potions and handed them to Snape.

"Drink." Snape ordered

Harry obeyed quietly. The remaining pain was dulled to nothing more than a slight throbbing and he felt his limbs begin to warm. Harry couldn't keep his eyes open much longer. But he felt completely safe with Snape. So he allowed himself to close his eyes and fall into a deep sleep.

AU: Plz R&R I don't know what you think of my story if you don't! Thanks for reading!


	5. Jammed

CHAPTER 4 - JAMMED

'_He looks pale.'_

'_Nah, that's his natural colour.'_

'_I ought to give McLaggen a good whopping.'_

'_Calm down Ginny, there's nothing more we can do. What's done is done.'_

'_But that didn't make it right.'_

'_You think Potter will mind if I have his soup?'_

'_Peakes!'_

'_Sorry, Jack. But I'm hungry!'_

'_Look I think he's waking up!'_

Harry moved his head to one side, stretching slightly. His whole body was aching. He cleared his throat and slowly opened his eyes. At his bedside were Ron and Hermione, and the rest of his team. They all looked at him with apparent relief and worried smiles.

"Harry. Mate. How are you feeling?" Ron questioned.

"Like shit."

Everyone laughed. Harry was confused. He remembered flying in the rain, then being hit by a bludger. But he thought it was the beater's job to keep the bludgers away from their teammates.

Harry sat up gingerly, noticing for the first time that he was in clean clothes and sheets.

"What happened?"

"You were hit by a bludger." Ginny informed.

Jack continued. "McLaggen took Peake's bat and hit the bludger at you."

"He thought he knew how to play beater better than I do." Peakes said angrily. "He yanked it outta me hand and whacked the thing. He didn't even know how to hold the bat properly, let alone hit it straight. It just so happened that you were in the wrong place."

"But you don't have to worry about him, Harry," Jack assured. "I've kicked him off the team. He's not worth keeping."

Harry digested the information. He remembered the pain. He shivered as he remembered the feeling of not being able to breathe properly. He remembered how gentle Snape's hands were…

"We're just glad you're okay." Hermione smiled.

"Harry, would you mind if I had your soup? I'm starving!"

Harry looked at Peakes and grinned. "Sure go ahead."

"Brilliant!"

"Alright, that's enough!" Madame Pomfrey came charging out of her office. "This boy needs his rest. I won't have the lot of you disturbing him!"

Harry's friends bid him farewell as they were shooed away. 'Be sure to get some rest Harry, we wouldn't dream of disturbing you!' Ron shot sarcastically. Harry smiled. Hermione told him to get well fast, and she wished him a Happy Hallowe'en.

Hallowe'en. Was it today? Already? It had only been October 29 when he got hit by the bludger. Had he been asleep for all this time?

There was a click as the hospital wing door was pushed open. Snape walked through, his robes billowing, followed by McGonagall and Dumbledore. They were all smiling (with the exception of Snape), apparently relieved that the boy who lived was still alive, and that the daily Prophet wouldn't read _'Harry Potter killed by Bludger.'_

Dumbledore sat himself at the edge of Harry's bed and placed an aged hand on his leg. "Harry my boy. How are you feeling?"

"Better, Sir. Thank you."

"You gave us quite a scare, Potter." McGonagall said shakily. "There was one point…well-we thought you wouldn't make it."

Harry looked confusedly at his choked up transfiguration teacher. Then he looked to Snape for answers.

"You have been asleep for nearly two days. Your body couldn't handle the strain, despite our efforts. At one point you stopped breathing. I daresay, Potter, that you are fortunate to be having this conversation."

Harry stared blankly. He had almost died.

"Now if you will excuse us, I must examine Potter's wounds."

McGonagall and Dumbledore nodded. Before he got up to leave, Dumbledore leant in close to Harry and whispered, "It was Severus who would not give up on you. He stayed with you until he was sure you would make it. You have him to thank, Harry."

Snape and Harry were quite alone. Neither moved. Harry was overwhelmed with emotion. Snape had saved his life…again. Would his life forever be governed by the actions of this man? But Harry couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not. After all, Snape is a Slytherin and a former death eater of Lord Voldemoert. And he isn't exactly the best person with whom to strike a reliable friendship. Harry never quite figured out his motives. But of late, his dreaded potions professor seemed to be doing the right things, and Harry's couldn't fault a person for trying.

"Thank you, Sir."

Snape nodded. "How are you feeling this afternoon?"

"Uh, a bit uncomfortable actually."

"That is to be expected. You suffered severe trauma and your body is rushing to repair it. Potions and healing incantations only heal the immediate wounds. The bruises and scars must heal on their own. Unbutton your shirt."

Under normal circumstances that phrase would have sounded very inappropriate. And had this happened last year Harry would have outright refused. But Harry knew that Snape only wanted to examine his wounds, nothing more. He didn't feel threatened in any way. So he slowly removed his shirt. His breath hitched when he saw how badly he'd been hit. His entire chest and torso was discolored and bruised, and he was sure his back was no better.

"You were struck point blank in your rib cage at approximately a 45 degree angle. The impact shattered your ribs and cracked your sternum. You then fell several feet to the ground. The landing caused your splintered ribs to penetrate your lungs, causing massive internal bleeding."

Snape sat beside Harry and began feeling his lower chest. Harry was shocked at how tender he was. Simply resting a hand on his skin sent waves of pain through his body. Snape began pressing harder. Harry yelped. He tried pushing Snape's hands away and distancing himself from him.

"Potter, you must let me do this."

"It hurts when you press," Harry said painfully. The sudden movements had strained his lungs and his breathing was labored.

"I am aware of how in pain you must be. But if I do not assess your progress then I will not be able to help you heal."

Harry nodded, defeated.

"Perhaps if you lie down it will hurt less."

Though Harry highly doubted that lying down would make a difference, he did so anyway. Snape continued pressing and Harry tried his hardest to remain still. He writhed; he curled his toes and clenched his teeth. When Snape pressed on a particularly bad spot Harry cried out and tried once again to push Snape away. Snape pressed a cool hand to Harry's forehead.

"It's done. You're making good progress. You heal quickly."

"I always have."

"Then you're very lucky." Snape handed him two vials and one jar. One is a painkiller; the other is to speed up your immune system so it can repair the damage at an accelerated rate. This is a soothing salve. Apply it to your chest as many times as you see necessary. It will also help fade the bruises."

"Thank you."

"And for Merlin's sake, eat something. God knows your body needs the energy."

"Yes Sir."

"And Potter; we will still hold our weekly session today. I shall be here at 8:30."

Harry could have sworn he saw the smallest smirk on Snape's face as he left. What had just happened? Why was Snape taking a turn for the better? It wasn't important at the moment. Now Harry turned to bigger things. Today was Hallowe'en, and the perfect night to act out his plan. Harry was ready. He'd been planning for months. Bo Breblan had given him his last few pieces of information and he had delicately put the whole thing together.

The reason Harry had chosen all Hollow's eve was because he'd read that more magic forces were at work on this night, more than any other night of the year. And if Harry's plan was to succeed, he would need all the magical influence he could get. In fact, events seemed to be playing in his favor; as he was in the hospital wing he could easily escape without anyone noticing. Not for a while, anyway. This meant that he didn't have to give Ron or Hermione an excuse as to why he was going to be absent for a couple of hours. And since everyone knew by now that he was in the infirmary he wouldn't have to make an appearance at dinner. All he had to do was sneak out, grab a few select items from his dorm, and find a secluded place. If he timed it right, he'd be back in the hospital wing before Snape.

The clock read 6:08 p.m. Now was as good a time as any. Besides, he had to adjust to the fact that his injuries would make him slower. Quietly, just in case there was someone outside, Harry grabbed his wand and his shoes, not bothering to put them on, and snuck out on the hospital wing. He tried controlling his breathing. The painkiller only did so much and his chest protested. But adrenaline filled Harry and the pain was dulled. Now he was taken over by pure thrill. He was determined not to get caught.

Outside the sun was almost set and the light in the castle came from the candles along the halls. So far Harry hadn't run into anyone. But he had deliberately taken a more complex route, taking hallways that were less frequented than others. Harry peaked around the corner to where the Fat Lady sat in her frame. Just as he had suspected, Violet was with her. And as usual they were well on their way to getting good and pissed. But Harry wanted to speed up the process or he might be standing there a while. He jogged back a couple corridors (his ribs paining him slightly) to where there was a portrait of a fine French gentleman. In his hands was an unopened bottle of Chartreuse. Harry knew that Chartreuse was so high in alcohol that even the sturdiest of men tipped after only a sip.

"Excuse me, Sir."

The man in the portrait wiggled his nose and peered at Harry, astonished that he was being spoken to. "May I be of service young man?" The portrait said in a heavy French accent.

"Well actually I was hoping you could help someone else." The portrait listened intently. "There are some ladies down the hall in the Portrait of the Fat Lady. They're awfully lonely and would very much like some company."

"Lovely ladies in need of male companionship, eh? I will be there right away!"

Harry followed after him and watched as the Fat Lady and Violet fluttered their eyelashes and giggled in girlish delight at the handsome young man who stopped by their painting. Then Harry saw them open the Chartreuse and say a toast to sobriety and fidelity. Five minutes later and the three of them were sufficiently buzzed. Harry walked up to the portrait and said "farfelu."

The Fat Lady waved a hand dismissively and swung open to admit him. It was exactly what Harry wanted. If anyone were to remember seeing him it could ruin his whole plan. Hopefully the Fat Lady was so drunk that she'd wake up the next morning not to remember a thing. Harry crawled through the portrait hole and peered at the Griffindor common room. Harry breathed relief when he spotted no one. The only inhabitant was Crookshanks, who meowed when he saw Harry. Harry knew that since everyone was at dinner, it was very unlikely for anyone to be in the dorm room. And indeed, it was quite empty. Harry rushed to gather his things. He threw a pair of robes over his shirt and shorts. He got Breblan's book and stuffed it in his pocket, along with his wand. Lastly he grabbed his invisibility cloak from out of his trunk and draped it over him. The Fat Lady didn't even notice as her portrait was swung open and no one came out…

Harry was out of breath as he reached the Room of Requirement. It was the perfect spot, as no one would be able to find him. He walked back and forth three times saying "I need a place to become an animagus…"

Then a door appeared. Harry wrenched it open. He was standing in a small nicely lit chamber. There were three mirrors standing in separate areas. The mirrors all had different designs. One frame has been carved into birds, while the other two definitely had an African feel. The ceiling was marvelously painted with gold animals of every species, it seemed. There were vertical hyeroglypgs along the wall, and Harry couldn't help but gaze in wonder at the intricacies of what he saw. Books and old papers were stacked on corners. The room even smelt of Magic, felt like magic. The centre of the room was empty. On the floor were elephants and horses forming a circle, in the center of wich was a pentagram. It was perfect.

Harry cast his cloak to one side and stood in the center of the room, looking at himself through a mirror. Just as all the books instructed, Harry looked at himself intently, becoming aware for every part of his body. He clenched every muscle one at a time. He ran his tongue along his teeth and against the walls of his mouth. He took note of how the saliva slid down his throat and how his longish hair tickled the back of his neck.

Normally it was said that the animal chooses the wizard, But Bo Breblan had different ideas. He theorized that if the wizard had enough magical ability that he could force himself to be any animal he wanted. And the man had put his theories into practice. So Harry visualized the animal he would become in his mind. He saw its powerful hindquarters. Its muscles rippled under his intricately patterned coat. His sloping neck lead to an elegant head with bright black eyes. His smart ears balance out his strong shoulders. Harry began to visualize himself as that animal, feeling the muscles as his own, swishing his tail back and forth, stomping the ground with his powerful hooves.

Harry was sweating as he struggled to keep control. He searched deeper in himself than he ever had to find enough magic to make this work. He had prepared himself mentally. He knew he was ready. And he wanted this to work! For the slightest moment Harry felt the deepest seed of magic and he felt himself begin to change. As he transformed he thought he saw an image of Sirius flash in front of his eyes. He didn't force it, nor did he resist. He let it happen. It wasn't painful, but it felt odd as his body stretched and changed to adapt to this new form.

Harry opened his eyes and jumped at what he saw. He was not any animal. He wasn't human. He stared confused, petrified. His animal of choice had been a zebra. And indeed he had the telltale stripes. But his coat was thick and supple and he had all the defining qualities of a canine. Had he somehow become both? Harry turned to the side somewhat awkwardly on four paws. Examining himself in the mirror he saw the powerful muscles of a horse, yet he was slender and well defined, and his face was unmistakably wolf.

Harry looked at himself from every angle. He shook his head and wiggled his ears. He lifted his lip to examine his teeth to see that they were those of a carnivore. To Harry's knowledge nothing like this had ever happened before. He didn't even think it was possible to transform into a hybrid animal. Breblam himself had managed several different transformations, but never something like this! But he had been sure of what he'd wanted to change into. Why had this happened? As more questions races through Harry's head he became more at ease with his new form. He liked the way he looked. He felt light and maneuverable. In fact, he felt like testing his new capabilities.

The wind bellowed in Harry's ears as he sped across the grounds. His claws dug deeply in the damp earth and his hindquarters pushed him forward with such strength that he thought he was flying. He barely felt the ache in his chest. He zigzagged and turned and ran so hard that he could hardly breathe. It was the most liberating feeling in the world.

Harry rested at the edge of the forest. Never before had grass felt this soft. And the Forbidden forest behind him wasn't frightening anymore. He had a clear view of Hogwarts with all its shining lights. As a human he would have seen it as his home and his refuge. But as an animal he saw it quite differently. It was still his home but it was more beautiful than ever. His dark eyes sparkled brilliantly. Being an animal made him perceive things quite differently. And that's exactly what Harry had wanted.

The pain he felt was not human pain. His chest was not stinging with the pain of human reasoning. It was simply pain, and it was manageable. And the pain of losing Sirius was not human mourning. Harry felt the loss. But at that moment he couldn't comprehend the concept of mourning, nor the concept of never seeing him again. His emotions were reduced to the simplest equation. If he is sad, he is sad. If he is happy, then he is happy. Harry was still Harry. He still had the same memories and experiences but everything was clearer; simpler. For the first time in a long time Harry really breathed relief. He sniffed the ground and rubbed his face in the soft grass, relishing this feeling of simply being.

After a time Harry knew that he needed to head back up to the school. He didn't know the exact time but he was aware that the moon was getting higher, so the time must be late. He managed to sneak back through the doors and into the Room of Requirement without being spotted. Then Harry looked at himself in the mirror and thought his hardest to turn back into his human self. Nothing happened. He tried again. Still, nothing happened.

Harry thought he wasn't concentrating hard enough, so he really put his mind to the task, straining to see his human body and feeling its nuances. When he opened his eyes he was still in his animal form. He began to panick. He retrieved _Magus Me_ and managed to find the section on reverting back to human form. He read it and re read it. By all accounts he had done everything right. Yet he wasn't able to change back.

The clock read 8:23.

'_Shit!_' Harry thought. Snape was going to be there soon. If he didn't find Harry exactly where he had left him he was going to have the entire faculty in an uproar. Not only that, the whole school would be frantically looking for him.

Without thinking, Harry grabbed his wand in his mouth and made for the hospital wing. By the time he got there Snape had already arrived and was speaking frantically with Madame Pomfrey.

"He must have left."

"Left? Poppy, he's severely wounded. We need to find him."

"I'll call the Headmaster right away."

"No!" Poppy froze. "This behavior is very like Potter. I may know where he is. I will advise you if I find him. Until then you are not to tell anyone he is missing."

Harry darted from the door where he'd been listening to behind a statue of a hippocampus. He waited until Snape had stormed out of sight before making his way to the one person that could possibly help him…

Harry scratched at Hagrid's door. He could hear Fang barking on the other side. He heard the scraping of a chair and heavy footsteps approaching. The door opened and Hagrid looked down at him wide-eyed.

"Blimey! What do we 'ave here? I've never seen your kind before."

Fang trotted up to greet him. The boarhound sniffed Harry thoroughly and Harry took a whiff himself, noticing that his sense of smell was heightened.

Harry entered the hut, not wanting to be seen. He dropped his wand and indicated with his nose that Hagrid should have a look at it. Hagrid bent to pick it up and held it in the light.

"This is Harry's wand! Where'd you get it? Did you get into the castle?"

Frustrated Harry paced in an effort to urge Hagrid deeper in his thinking. Hagrid took the gesture as a desire to be petted. So he laid a giant hand on Harry's fur and stroked it. Then Hagrid stopped and leaned closer to Harry. On the dog's forehead was a lightning shaped scar.

Hagrid looked at the wand in his hand then back at the scar. His face paled.

"Harry?"

Harry wagged his tail _'Yes yes! It's me, Hagrid! Put it all together!'_

"Blimey…Well, the wand. 'N then the scar. But how? But y…you're not allowed - how did you…what are you? Well that would explain why fang liked you right of the bat. He's usually skeptical of other dogs he don' know."

Harry thought that Hagrid might faint. The giant rubbed his face and whispered _'Blimey'_ several times.

"I don' know what to do, Harry. What am I supposed to do?"

Harry didn't know what Hagrid could do for him either. He had assumed since Hagrid liked animals that he would be able to do something. Harry was beginning to regret revealing himself to Hagrid when there was a resounding knock at the door.

"Quick Harry, you gotta hide!" Hagrid rushed frantically to find a spot for Harry. "Quick, up here." Hagrid urged. It was a large enough storage space in a wicker structure near the ceiling. Harry managed to jump in it and Hagrid draped a blanket over him, effectively obscuring his sight.

The person knocked again, this time more persistently.

"Keep yer socks on, I'm commin'!" Hagrid opened his door. "Professor Snape. What a surprise!"

Harry's guts sank and his heart was beating out of his chest. Although he was an animal the his primal sense of fear of this man was not abated.

"Good evening Hagrid. I am here to acquire some information."

"Of course, professor. Anything I can help with. But you won't find anything of interest in this ol' hut. No sir. Everythin's normal here!"

"Yes, I'm sure. May I come in?"

"Oh, yes…ahem, of course!"

"I will get straight to the point. I am looking for Potter. He had a meeting with me this evening and he never showed up."

"Well he's not with me! I thought he was in the hospital wing. Nasty things those bludgers."

"Only, when I went to the hospital wing he was no longer there."

"Well maybe he's in the Griffindor common room? He hangs around there a lot."

"I am well aware of which house Potter is in."

"Of course."

"But first I thought I'd check to see if he came here."

There was an akward silence. Harry couldn't see past the blanket and couldn't see Snape's features; though Harry was sure he didn't look too pleased.

Then he heard Snape whispering, but he couldn't quite make out what he was saying. Harry Leaned forward and extended his ear to listen better.

"…well aware that Potter often comes gallivanting here late at night. He does not have permission to do so, and certainly not while he's wasting _my_ time. I would advise you to…"

There was a loud series of cracks and Harry fell to the ground in a heap of blanket and broken wicker. Harry untangled himself and looked sheepishly at the two men._ 'Just play the dumb animal, Harry, and you'll get through this in one piece.'_

"And what is this?"

"Oh him? Don' mind him. He's my new companion."

"That you keep in your pantry?"

Hagrid glanced nervously at Harry. "Well he seemed to like it up there."

"Tell me Hagrid, where did you acquire him?"

"I found him. Yesterday night. In the forbidden forest."

"Really." Snape seemed unimpressed. He walked up to Harry and Harry backed away instinctively. Snape took note of a limp in his left fore-limb. Hagrid noticed as well.

"He was hurt when I found him. Hungry little guy too. So I brought him home and fed him."

"I've never before encountered such a creature. What species is he?"

"Well he's uhhh…well I don't know exactly what he is."

"I see."

Hagrid was nervous. He kept twiddling Harry's wand in his hands. Snape noticed and gracefully took it from him.

"This is Potter's wand."

Harry thought it was over. Snape had figured him out. He was out of Hogwarts forever.

Snape pointed the wand at Harry to touch his lightning scar. The man looked Harry right in the eyes.

"Mr. Potter, I presume. An animagus, how extraordinary."

"Please professor, you can't tell no one. It would be the end of Harry." Hagrid begged.

"Wouldn't that be a shame. Mr. Potter, I am ordering you to revert back to your human form."

Harry looked at Snape as if to say 'I can't, Sir.'

Impatient, Snape whipped out his own wand. "If you will not do it, then I will do it for you, Mr. Potter. Antimagus Incantatem!" Snape bellowed. White sparks shot out of his wand and hit Harry. But Harry didn't change back. He was truly stuck.

"It seems that Potter is incapable of reverting back."

"He musta donnit fer a reason!" Hagrid pleaded.

"But seeing as Mr. Potter can't speak, we can't be sure. Therefore we must assume his intentions."

Harry felt so drained. There was no way to defend himself verbally, and he couldn't write his words on parchment. He was stuck literally and figuratively. He looked pleadingly into his professor's eyes. With all his might he implored the man to give him the benefit of the doubt.

There was a flash in Snape's eyes, however brief, that spoke of understanding.

"Potter, meet me in my study in ten minutes. Take care not to be seen!" And Snape left Hagrid's hut, his robes billowing menacingly.

"I won' tell anyone, Harry. Promise," Hagrid smiled. "You take care o yerself. If there's one person who can help you it's Snape."

As Harry headed out he thought he heard Hagrid say tearfully 'Jus' like his father.'

But Harry wasn't anything like his father. His intent had been to become a hoofed animal, like James. But his carefully constructed plan and preparation backfired.

Harry peered through a castle window near the entrance hall and noted the number of students walking past. If he had any hope of remaining unseen he'd need to find an alternative route. But Harry was always full of ideas…

AU: Plz R&R I don't know what you think of my story if you don't! Thanks for reading:)


	6. Protector

CHAPTER 5 - PROTECTOR

The whomping willow stood looking quite the same as Harry remembered it. Its gnarly branches were twisted menacingly around its thick trunk yet it was quite still. Harry had none of the human capabilities to think things through as humans do. So in one fell swoop he leaped towards the knot at the base of the tree and touched it. Before the old tree had a chance to responding Harry was through the passage and out of sight.

Harry was swift and strong and the run into Hogsmeade didn't take long. He soon found himself sneaking out of Zonko's storeroom and through the back door. He appeared in an alley and could sense he was quite alone in the immediate area. Harry continued along until he spotted what he was looking for: an open window, its torn curtains flying out into the night air. Inside was an older wizard snoring soundly. And across from the bed…

'Bingo!'

…there was an old fireplace. It was clear that this particular fireplace wasn't used for fires, as there was no ash or charcoal. It was used for flooing. And on the mantle piece was a large jar of floo powder. Harry couldn't believe his luck. He stood on his hind paws and toppled the jar over. The crashing sound was muffled by the moth-eaten carpet. The man gave a disgruntled lurch and turned over, mumbling about roasted duck.

Harry swiped some floo powder into the fireplace with his paw and positioned himself in the middle. He closed his eyes and thought as hard as he could: "Professor Snape's study! Professor Snape's study!"

And with a lurching feeling Harry was being whisked through the floo network. The feeling wasn't as bad as an animal. Then with a great crash Harry toppled out onto a rug, spreading soot everywhere. The soot stained his white stripes gray. He had soot in his ears and up his nose and in places he didn't know he had yet.

Harry wasn't certain he had flooed to the right fireplace until he saw Snape charging towards him.

"You're late, Potter!"

Harry wanted to defend himself. _'But I had to find another way in! The halls were packed with people.'_ But he had no way of saying it. So he looked into his professor's eyes, trying to wear his emotions on his face. Snape sighed.

Harry shook in an attempt to dispel of some soot. Snape merely waved his wand and Harry's coat was cleaner and glossier than before.

"At this very moment Dumbledore has assemble his entire staff. He stopped by the hospital wing and took notice of your absence. He will search every room and every crevice of this school until he finds you safe."

Harry gulped.

"However. I just informed him that I was already in the process of searching, as it was I who realized your absence first. I assured him that I would keep searching and report back to him if I found anything. Therefore, you are safe staying here. Dumbledore will not have my quarters searched, as he will assume I have done so myself."

Snape noted that Harry seemed relieved. The wolf-cross relaxed his ears and his body and looked thankfully at Snape.

Snape leaned against his desk and sighed. "Now I must define your motives. I have already assessed that if your ultimate goal was troublemaking you would have recruited your Griffindor lackies. As it is you are quite on your own in this endeavor. Therefore I surmise that you had a more technical goal. But seeing as you can't speak or write, and we have no way of communicating directly we are left in a sticky predicament, Mr. Potter."

Harry knew Snape was right and immediately became frustrated at the fact that he couldn't communicate as humans do. And it would be almost impossible to convey his intention to snape via indication, as dogs sometimes do. It was just too complicated.

Snape stood up straight. "But perhaps there is another way." Harry's ears perked in interest. "Though I have never tried it there is no reason why Occlumency wouldn't work on an animagus."

Harry's chest swelled. Occlumency? With Snape? This day couldn't get any worse.

"Are you willing to try, Potter?"

Harry took several moments to think. His animal mind went to work. He remembered the bad experience during his lessons with Snape the year before. Then he thought that this plan just might work, and that he could convey his message using specific memories. But then his mind trailed to the thought of deception. Would Snape take advantage of him in such a weakened state? Would he run off to Dumbledore with all his secrets? But this other part of him reasoned that if Snape's goal was to rat Harry out to the Headmaster, then he would have done it already. And besides, he had no other option.

Harry walked closer to Snape and sat down, indicating that he was ready.

"Prepare yourself."

'_Wow,'_ Harry thought. Snape had never given him time to prepare himself before intruding into his mind._ 'He's losing his touch'_

Snape rose his wand, aimed it at Harry and said 'Legilimens!'

Harry immediately felt the pressure of the intrusion. He tried to let it happen, but his instinct was to try and push it out. He knew he had to let Snape in, but he was too scared to let go.

'_You must let me in, Potter,'_ Harry heard Snape say. Snape pushed a little harder but still countered more resistance. _'Potter is a more powerful Occlumens in his animal form,'_ Snape thought to himself. There was no way he was gaining access if the boy was so intent on pushing him out.

"Potter, you must open your mind. I will not hurt you."

Then Snape felt Harry's barrier go down and he pushed through the tiny opening.

Suddenly Snape was standing in a neat yet untasteful home. He assumed muggles must live here because there wasn't a speck of magic in sight. Then he heard the stomping of footsteps and muffled shouting above. Snape climbed the stairs and followed the noise. A door near the end of the hall burst open and Harry came running out. He was skinnier than he is now, his skin a sick wax colour. And his garments were oversized and tattered. This wasn't anything like the life of luxury Snape insisted Harry was living.

Then a corpulent man waddled out of the room and after Harry. The poor boy was clearly afraid of this man and shouted for him to stop. Snape tried to block the man from getting near Harry, forgetting for a moment that he was in a memory.

'Uncle Vernon, please stop!'

"Stupid Boy! You think I wouldn't notice the pudding you stole from the fridge?"

"But I never touched it." Harry insisted, cowering before his uncle.

Vernon raised a pudgy hand and brought it down against Harry's face. The sound of the impact made Snape's stomach tighten. Harry was bleeding from his mouth and nose, and his glasses had been knocked to the floor.

"You have no right, you freak!!! I've housed you and clothed you and taken care of you and this is the thanks I get!"

Vernon was recoiling for another strike. This time Harry tried kicking his uncle in a vain attempt to back the large man up.

"How dare you!!!"

There was another sickening slap of flesh against flesh and this time Harry cried out. Once again Snape had to remind himself that this was only a memory.

Then Vernon tried to grab his nephew and a small scuffle broke out. Naturally, Harry was overpowered. His uncle grabbed Harry's left forearm and wrenched it. There was a popping sound and Snape fancied he heard the ligaments tearing. Harry's face contorted in pain and he cried out, tears streaming down his swollen cheeks. Vernon then dragged the defeated boy to the room they had emerged from and locked him in.

Before Snape could digest what he'd just seen he was in the Hogwarts express watching Harry and Ron talking on the first day they met each other. Then he was with Harry and his friends when they were in 3rd year in Lupin's class. Harry was clearly happy and was enjoying learning about Hinkypunks.

Then Snape stood watching himself and the last of the marauders in the shrieking shack. He watched Harry as he was being told that Sirius Black was his Godfather. Then they were outside, looking at Hogwarts and Snape could clearly see the sparkle in Harry's eyes as Sirius spoke to him. He saw Sirius hugging Harry at Number 12 Grimauld Place, and then he watched as Harry wrote a letter to his Godfather, wishing him well, and wishing he was there with him.

Snape watched Sirius fall through the veil and how Harry tried desperately to save him. Images flashed in front of Snape's eyes: A broken mirror, a photo of lily and James on their wedding day, Harry crying, Sirius in his animagus form.

The potions master felt overwhelmed as he watched Harry gain access to the Room of Requirement. He saw Bo Breblan's book and Harry scrutinizing pages of various volumes, all on animagi. Then he saw Harry's transformation. He saw the boy's shock turn into excitement, turn into panic. Snape also noted how the emotions of the memories changed when Harry became an animal. They were simpler, less complex. And Snape sensed that Harry was more at ease in that way.

Then with an intense power Snape was thrown out of Harry's head. He staggered backwards. He looked at the animal before him. He looked lost, pitiful, scared. And Snape understood it all.

"I see," was all Snape could manage at that moment.

Later that evening Snape watched as Harry slept on a chair he had conjured for him near the fireplace. The boy had been exhausted and hungry. Snape had wondered when Harry ate the last. The animal was so hungry that he barely chewed the food brought to him. Then he fell asleep as quickly as if he's been given a sleeping draught.

Harry's head was resting on the thickly upholstered arm rest and his limbs were tucked neatly against his body. The flickering candlelight brought his coat to life. Snape watched entranced as his stomach rose and feel with every breath. Harry had certainly chosen a magnificent animal. Then again, this was an accident

All these years Snape had been treating Harry unfairly. The boy hardly deserved such treatment. Perhaps it was because Harry reminded him so much of James. Bullocks. Harry wasn't much like his father anyway. Maybe he was trying to put up a front of the greasy git potions professor. But he did that with all his students, even his Slytherins. Why was he more severe with Harry? Snape concluded that he was prejudiced against Harry from the beginning and was too proud and stubborn to admit he was mistaken.

But all these revelations had come too late. The damage had already been done. There was no doubt in Snape's mind that all his taunting and punishment had not helped the boy. Yet he still managed to trust his professor after all this time. And for that Snape was impressed, though he'd never admit it.

Snape didn't know what made him hide Harry. He was always the first one to fault him, even when he had done nothing wrong. Perhaps it was a feeling he had. Snape always followed his gut feeling. And right now his gut was telling him that what he was doing was ultimately the right thing, even though it might cost him his job. Lying to the Headmaster and harboring an illegal animagus is enough to get thrown out of Hogwarts. But for some reason Snape was more worried about what would happen to Harry if Dumbledore ever found out. Surely even Dumbledore wouldn't be able to ignore such an offense.

Snape had to admit that Harry's plan had been cunning and well thought out, worthy of a Slytherin. Becoming an animal would make one's emotions simpler and easier to deal with. Therefore Harry would be better equipped to handle his abnormally stressful life as an animal, but surely not permanently. Snape was not afraid to admit to himself that Harry possessed many Slytherin qualities. But that hadn't helped him when his plan backfired. Snape had never read of a case like this one. And he doubted very much that anything like this had ever happened.

Becoming an animagus is a very difficult process and requires much control from the part of the wizard or witch in question. Potter must have been planning for weeks, if not longer. And he almost succeeded. But why did he become an animal hybrid? In animagus families relatives will often gravitate towards animals of the same type. Therefore it was only natural that Harry was to become a zebra, a hoofed animal like James. It certainly worked, but the DNA of a zebra was mingled unmistakably with that of a canine, more specifically a wolf.

Snape figured that Potter chose Hallowe'en because he'd have a greater chance of succeeding with the strong magical forces that were present. And indeed it was a smart idea. Then Snape remembered seeing Sirius Black in his animagus form briefly while he was in Harry's memories. Black had been a large black dog, a canine, just like Harry was now. Perhaps Harry missed his Godfather to such a degree that he had been influenced by it. It may have been possible that, although Harry's animal of choice was a zebra, the canine aspect of Black overpowered Harry and it was enough to botch the whole thing.

The search had been postponed until early the next morning. Every student, every teacher, every ghost, portrait and house elf was on the lookout for Harry Potter. It was ironic that Harry should always be a magnet for attention, even when his intent was to escape from all that. Harry's wand was locked safely in Snape's drawer. When Dumbledore realizes that Harry's wand is missing as well, he will assume that Harry has it with him and that he is capable of defending himself.

Snape knew that no matter how hard Dumbledore tried to keep this from the rest of the wizarding community, something always managed to leak out. And sure enough Snape sighed as he bit into his French toast and read "Harry Potter Missing! Hogwarts in a Frantic Search! Mininstry Inquiring," on the cover of the daily prophet the following morning.

Snape read:

_Harry Potter, 16, was found missing from the hospital wing of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardy last night following a Qwidditch accident. Ministry investigators attempted to enter the school but were stopped by Albus Dumbledore. "If Harry is in the school we will find him," he stated assuredly. _

_Ministry officials do not have much information at this time, but they urge the public to stay alert. Harry Potter is armed with his wand and may be dangerous. Should you spot him, please contact…_

Snape snorted

"Dangerous indeed." Snape said, looking at the peaceful creature flopped along his chair. _'They're speaking of Potter as if he's some deranged, rampaging Death Eater."_

Harry woke up to the smell of breakfast. His canine mouth watered and his stomach growled. He stretched and moseyed, rubbing his face against the fabric of his chair. He saw Snape reading the Prophet and went to greet him.

"Good morning, Potter. I daresay you slept well. French toast?"

Harry accepted the plate that Snape placed in front of him and he ate it all, licking the crumbs off the plate.

"They're all looking for you." Snape indicated the front page of the Daily Prophet. Harry read it. But he wasn't scandalized by what they wrote about him like he usually was. He simply knew that it wasn't true. Then Harry got up and walked away.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Harry just kept walking until he arrived at the bathroom and closed the door. Thirty seconds later Snape heard a flush and Harry walked out looking relieved. Snape gave him a look of disgust.

'_What? I had to go!'_

AU: Plz R&R I don't know what you think of my story if you don't! I love feedback. Thanks for reading:)


	7. Suspicion

CHAPTER 6 - SUSPICION

Snape sat with Harry in front of the fire. The weather was getting colder and the two appreciated the warmth of the flames in the dank dungeon. Snape had just finished explaining his theories of Harry's botched transformation. It had been a one sided conversation, but Harry found himself agreeing with the potions master. And now that he thought about it he did remember seeing a brief image of Sirius as he transformed. But the problem was getting back to human form.

Snape seemed to read his mind.

"I have also been thinking how the antimagus incantation had no effect. It is most unusual. The only explanation would be a magical block. It is very rare, but on occasion, has been known to happen. A magical block is when a wizard's mind becomes so overwhelmed with magic at one time that he becomes stuck in a magical limbo. The effects may not be noticed until years later when the stress becomes too great. Perhaps you bit off more than you could chew. You are, after all still underage, and have very little experience with magic. Your magical block could have been caused when you were overwhelmed by the two contradicting animals both trying to claim dominance of your body."

Harry listened attentatively, hoping Snape would have a brilliant idea. But the man seemed at a loss, and Harry felt his hope falter. Being an animal was a great experience and he could handle his emotions better, but he also liked being a person. He wanted to continue his education, no matter how overwhelming it was at times. He wanted to see Ron and Hermione again. He wanted to beat Slytherin at their next Qwidditch match. Besides, things just didn't taste the same as a canine. Would he have to stay hidden for the rest of his life? Maybe he could run away and no one would ever find out…But Harry still had to face Voldemort. Perhaps that was his greatest drive to find a solution. It was ironic that the thing he had been so deperate to escape was his main motive for fixing his mistake.

It was during the wee hours of the morning that Harry snuck through the dark halls of the castle. He was under orders from Snape to retrieve his cloak and his book from the Room of Requirement. Although it was dark Harry could see just fine. The darkness ensured that none of the paintings would see him, as they too were also under orders to report anything suspicious.

Harry returned to Snape's study and found his professor hard at work grading papers. His frown and general look of distaste indicated that he'd had a long day. Harry deposited his things and went up to him. Perhaps it was a deep seeded canine instinct that made him do it, but Harry rested his head on Snape's lap.

Snape sighed heavily and rubbed his tired eyes. He sat back in thought for a few moments. Then, perhaps forgetting that it was still Harry Potter, he began stroking Harry's head. In that instant Harry knew all he needed to know about this man. He was gentle and soft and did well in everything he attempted, even something as small as scratching a dog's head.

'_He's not so bad,'_ Harry thought. _'Just misunderstood.'_

He may not be the nicest person around, but he was loyal to those that trusted him. And Harry knew that Snape would never rat him out to anyone. He was safe here with this man.

Over the next few days Harry spend his time in the dungeon, reading and skimming through various volumes of transfiguration books, looking for transformation potions, or any charm that could potentially help him. Many of the books had been retrieved from the Restricted Section by Snape for Harry to read.

Snape, in the meantime, kept going to his classes as usual, and kept hiding his secret from Dumbledore. Snape had mentioned to Harry briefly that he was becoming worried at the way Dumbledore was looking at him. Harry knew all too well what Snape meant. It was the look Dumbledore gave to anyone he thought was hiding something. It was a hard one to stare down, and one couldn't help but feel guilty. But Harry knew Snape was strong, and hopefully they would figure something out before they were discovered.

Whenever Snape had a free moment he was reading through _Magus Me_, or otherwise working on a potion to potentially help Harry. Snape commented several times on Breblan's words. He was, after all, a very dubious man who was not afraid to experiment. He himself had managed to transform into three different animals at different times. Snape had thought it impossible. But Breblan made no mention of how he did it. He also dedicated an entire chapter on dissection of animagi. He admitted to robbing gravesites of dead animagi and performing complex autopsies on their bodies. In another chapter Bo Breblan wrote the most detailed and insightful steps to becoming an animagus Snape had ever read.

'_No wonder Potter wanted this book so badly.'_

Harry had begun to feel restless. He was an animal with great energy, after all, who needed to do more than sit on his hairy ass all day reading blurred texts. After much persuasion and wagging of his tail, Snape allowed Harry out for short periods; with strict guidelines. One could almost suspect Snape was being protective. Harry could only go out when it was completely dark and never on weekends, as many witches and wizards were up late on those days. He could never be out for more than one hour at a time and wasn't allowed to venture deep within the forbidden forest. He was, however, allowed to visit Hogsmeade, a liberty which Harry indulged frequently in. As an animal he was discovering crooks and nannies of his school and Hogsmeade that no one but he knew existed.

"Here Potter, drink this."

Harry looked up from the passage he'd been reading in _When Magic goes Wrong_ to see Snape holding out a vial of deep blue potion.

This was the fifth potion Harry was to try. The first one had made him vomit. The second caused heartburn, while the last two merely made him sleepy. Harry was in no mood to try another one of Snape's attempts. But Harry saw that Snape was tired and was genuinely trying to help him. So he humored the man and opened his mouth.

The potion slid down Harry's throat and he was glad that his taste buds weren't as astute as that of a human's. The two waited but nothing happened. Then suddenly Harry felt a tingling all over his body as his coat started to recede. It lasted for only a moment before everything returned to normal. Harry was nonplused but Snape seemed quite satisfied with the result.

"Interesting. Quite…perhaps it was the indigo root, or maybe the doxy wings…Potter, I believe I am getting closer."

Harry wagged his tail to show his excitement.

"I realize now that the way to transform you back is to release the magical block. I believe it is possible. Difficult, maybe, but possible. And I shall require much more time."

Harry was delighted. They had been working non-stop for 13 days. He was glad to have some progress. But no matter how many books Harry read through there was nothing relevant and he doubted very much that there would be anything. He couldn't help thinking that McGonagall would have the answer. But that would mean exposing himself to a third person. That would be pushing it. Yet, she was a trustworthy individual, and loyal, like Griffindors are. He decided to think a little more on it.

Winter rolled along and the castle once again became a bustle of activity as everyone hurried to cram for their exams. But Harry wasn't. He was extremely frustrated and quickly losing hope of ever returning to normal. He had looked in every book, read every anecdote that the Hogwarts library had to offer. Snape even returned one day from Hogsmeade, his arms full of large books on strange magical happenings and rare incidents of transfiguration. But they were full of rubbish, and Harry was becoming depressed. It wasn't a human depression. It was the kind of depression that dogs have when they realize that their owner isn't coming back.

Snape continued his research into a viable potion, and Harry had tested many more versions, some with unpleasant side effects.

But what killed Harry the most was not being with his classmates. He missed Ron and Hermione to a painful degree. According to Snape Hermione and Ron were caught several times out of bed after hours searching for him. Harry had been warmed by their gestures. He felt lucky to have friends like his, but he wanted to see them. He was sure they wouldn't tell anyone. But when he 'proposed' it to Snape, the man had outright refused, saying that it was too risky.

What made it worse was that Remus Lupin had come to Hogwarts to help with the search. Snape complained numerous times saying that Lupin was becoming increasingly whiny over it, and that he wished the man would give it a rest. But Harry couldn't blame him. Lupin cared for Harry and Harry cared for him. Harry knew that Remus wouldn't leave until he was found. Harry wished he could tell Remus that he was okay.

Their lack of progress was making Harry and Snape nervous. This did not go unnoticed by Dumbledore. The two experienced many close calls. One particular night still got Harry's heart pumping.

It had been an ordinary evening. Harry was finishing his supper when there was a knock on Snape's door. Harry had immediately hidden in Snape's broom cupboard and peeked through the key hole. Dumbledore was paying Snape a late evening visit. Snape greeted the man at the door quite nervously. In fact Harry had never seen the man more on edge. Harry held his breath as Dumbledore invited himself in. The old man looked at Snape with an accusing expression.

"Severus, I am at the end of my rope. The wizarding world is in a complete frenzy. I cannot delay any longer. Harry must be found."

"I agree, Headmaster," Snape said smoothly. "My _contacts_ among Voldemort's ranks assure me that the boy is not with the Dark Lord."

"Would Voldemort tell you if he planned on capturing Harry?"

"I believe so. I am one of his most trusted followers."

"Then I am afraid I am at a loss."

Dumbledore suddenly looked much older and so terribly tired. Harry's heart twinged. He knew that Dumbledore was worried sick. It was obvious that the man hadn't been sleeping and was extremely stressed. Harry felt guilty for causing such distress to the people he cared about.

Dumbledore continued.

"I am being bombarded by ministry officials who are pushing for entrance into Hogwarts. I am afraid I can no longer keep them at bay. If Harry is to be found then it must be soon."

What Dumbledore did next made Harry's stomach drop. He looked over to the two plates sitting by the fire.

"Did you have company this evening, Severus?"

"No Headmaster. I was merely more hungry than usual."

"I see." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Then I bid you a goodnight."

And Harry could have sworn that Dumbledore shot a fleeting glance at the broom cupboard as he left. It had felt as if the headmaster was looking right at him. When inquired, Snape said he hadn't noticed. Perhaps Harry had imagined it…

AU: Plz R&R I don't know what you think of my story if you don't review! Any feedback is very welcome. Thanks for reading!:)


	8. Bloody Christmas

CHAPTER 7 - BLOODY CHRISTMAS

It was a clear Christmas Eve. The snow fell delicately, muffling all noise. Harry looked outside. The moon was full tonight. But where there should have been peace and Christmas cheer, Snape was the complete opposite. He was tired and stressed and downright cranky. Frankly Harry couldn't blame him. He had gotten through another difficult exam period with the students, Dumbledore was breathing down his neck and the task of helping Harry was overwhelming him.

Snape was getting ready for the Christmas Eve banquet. Harry was extremely saddened not to have anyone to spend Christmas with. Snape knew this and said that the only reason he was going was to make sure Dumbledore wouldn't get suspicious. It was a vain attempt at cheering him up. Harry wanted to argue that Dumbledore was already suspicious but he knew that Snape was right.

The Potions Master looked refined in his deep black velvet robes. But refined was not how he felt. Tonight, Snape thought, was a perfect night to sit and read by the fire until he fell asleep. And he felt guilty leaving Harry alone on such a happy occasion. He gave Harry a good scratch on the head before he left, saying that he'd return quickly.

But Harry didn't feel like waiting. He decided to follow Snape. Most of the students had left anyway. But he'd wear his invisibility cloak just to be safe. Harry followed the music and mouthwatering smells to the Grand Hall. It was decorated as lavishly as always, with towering Christmas trees and falling snow. The entire staff was sitting at one table. To his great surprise, so was Hermione, along with two other students whom he didn't recognize.

Harry's heart throbbed painfully as everyone (except Snape) laughed and smiled and ate contentedly. Dumbledore convinced Snape to pull a Christmas cracker, and the contents exploded with a mighty bang. McGonagall was chattering away with Professor Sprout. Hagrid was already on his way to getting rosy cheeked and was being entertained by everyone's conversations. Hermione was talking to Lupin smartly, no doubt about a complicated subject, or perhaps SPEW.

Then Harry went cold. He looked up to the enchanted ceiling to the cloudy sky and watched horrified as the moon peered through them. Its light shone brightly down into the great Hall. Then it happened. Hermione screeched as Lupin gave a painful spasm. His body lurched and his bones cracked.

Snape's guts twisted sickly. He had forgotten to brew Lupin his Wolfsbane potion. He stared horrified as the man began his transformation into a werewolf. Everyone in the room scrambled to get as far away from Lupin as possible. But the werewolf was positioned in front of the doors, making escape through them impossible. The two younger students screamed as the werewolf gave a blood curdling roar. The sound of it made Harry's fur stand on end.

Snape and Dumbledore were the first ones to react. They both brandished their wands, aiming it at the creature.

"Severus!" Dumbledore cried "Disable him, do not hurt him!"

Snape had no time to argue with Dumbledore. He was the closest one to the werewolf and he was the first person Lupin saw. With drool webbing against his bared teeth, lupin charged. Snape put out his hands as he was knocked to the ground, his wand skidding across the stone floor. There were shrieks of hysteria as Snape wrestled with the werewolf. Harry used all his willpower to hold himself back.

Dumbledore's hand was shaking as he tried to aim his wand at the werewolf. Snape was fighting with his bare hands, barely avoiding its powerful jaws. Then Lupin swiped his mighty claws and slashed Snape across the face and chest. He was bleeding profusely and was struggling to get away from the werewolf's reach. Lupin was going to go in for the final bite.

Harry's reaction was fast. Without thinking he jumped into the Hall and bit the werewolf on the back of his neck. Lupin howled in pain. Everyone was frozen with shock. They had no idea what was happening or where this other animal had come from. Snape watched as Harry was thrown off and landed several meters away. Lupin's attention was now on Harry. Harry had gotten the wind knocked out of him. The lack of air made his body shake and he struggled to get up. The werewolf was bigger than he was. But Harry was also a good size and was much swifter. He also had powerful equine muscles that rivaled Lupin's.

Lupin attacked and Harry dodged. But he wasn't lucky the second time as Lupin locked into the scruff of his neck and threw him around like a rag doll. He delivered a powerful kick to lupin's gut, effectively freeing himself. Then Harry zigzagged around him, trying to find the right opening. For a split second Lupin let his guard down and Harry lunged at his throat. The two fought tirelessly for dominance, but Harry had the werewolf pinned to the spot.

There was a jet of light as a spell hit Lupin, rendering him unconscious. Dumbledore had finally gotten an opportunity to immobilize the beast without risking injury to anyone else.

Then Harry realized that all eyes were on him. Snape, his robes and skin wet with blood was speechlessly looking at Dumbledore. Dumbledore was looking at Snape with an heir of realization. Then he turned to Harry, who stood breathing heavily, covered in blood and saliva. The Headmaster walked up to him and lightly brushed Harry's scar. He looked relieved, angry, and confused all at the same time. But Harry was so tired. His body was shaking so hard he could barely stand. His legs gave way and he collapsed.

Potter…

Someone was stroking Harry's back. He knew those hands.

Potter…

His whole body was sore and those hands felt good on his aching back. Harry felt the warmth of the sun that shone on him. He was lying in soft sheets and didn't want to make the effort to wake up. But someone kept calling his name.

Potter…

Harry opened his eyes and squinted in the morning light coming through the hospital wing windows. The first thing he saw was Snape sitting on the edge of his bed. He looked at his hairy paws and knew that he was still an animal. One paw was heavily bandaged and some blood was seeping through them.

Harry noticed angry red lines on Snape's face and neck. Lupin must have inflicted them. Then Harry remembered…Everyone had seen him. And he couldn't hide now. He'd have to face Dumbledore. But somehow that prospect didn't seem so bleak with Snape on his side.

Then Harry's curtain was pulled back to reveal Lupin. He looked sick and frail and was hunched over, quite possibly in pain.

"Harry." Remus said relieved. "Thank Merlin you're okay." The man took Harry in his arms and squeezed him tight. Harry wanted to assure Remus that he was okay. He was glad to finally see him face to face. "I couldn't control myself…the wolf in me…it just took over."

"I am afraid I am to blame for that."

Harry looked to Snape.

"It completely slipped my mind that you required Wolfsbane, Lupin. I have not been sharp of late."

"My mind as well." Lupin admitted. "You may have forgotten to make it, but I forgot that it was a full moon. Perhaps in all the ruckus over Harry the thought never occurred to me."

Then Madame Pomfrey came bursting through the curtains looking murderous.

"What are you doing out of bed, Remus? You need to rest! And you, Severus! A fine example you're setting for your students! Out of bed indeed!"

"I assure you I am quite in good health." Snape said.

"I'll be the judge of that! You were attacked by a werewolf not too long ago and lost quite a lot of blood. You need bed rest. I want no more of this ambling about!"

Then the mediwitch turned to Harry and examined him. "And you, Mr. Potter. You would do well to do the same. Merlin only knows how you're other injuries have been set back by last night's events." She was treating him as if he was back to normal, and that made Harry feel more at ease. "You need to eat and sleep and drink a couple potions. They'll make you as right as rain."

The thought appealed to Harry. He was so very tired and was ready for another nap. But his efforts were thwarted when Dumbledore appeared, followed by McGonagall and Hermione. Pomfrey flung her hands in the air defeated and stormed away.

The bushy haired girl flung herself at Harry.

"OH, HARRY! What were you thinking!!! Why didn't you tell me, Harry?"

_Because you wouldn't have agreed_, Harry thought.

"You know I would have talked you out of something foolish like this. But don't worry, we'll find a way to change you back. Gosh, you could be expelled for this."

"That remains to be seen." All eyes were on Dumbledore. Snape however was not engaging in eye contact. Harry was sure he knew why. And then he suddenly felt very guilty.

"Precautions have been taken to ensure that Harry's new identity is kept a secret. All those you see before you, as well as Madame Pomfrey and Hagrid, retain the events of last night. Everyone else has had their memories altered. It was for the best. Severus has explained everything to me. We will have to decide what to do with you, Harry."

Dumbledore looked rather lost standing there. McGonagall looked like a stunned deer. She looked at her student with a mixture of awe and disappointment. Snape sat on Harry's bed, his eyes fixed forward. He was determined not to have eye contact with the headmaster. He was, after all, an aid to Harry's plan. He was the one who hid him since he went missing. He had lied to protect Harry's location. Harry was eternally grateful. But it seemed as if their precautions had been thwarted by almighty fate.

"We will keep this a secret from the wizarding community," Dumbledore continued. "In the meantime, I have assigned professors Snape and McGonagall to find a solution. Severus, I believe you've already had a head start?"

Harry didn't miss the disappointment in Dumbledore's words. Snape nodded, got up and left without a word. Hermione gave Harry a final hug and left as well, closely followed by Lupin and McGonagall. Then Dumnbledore took Snape's place on the edge of Harry bed. His expression softened.

"Harry. I wish to impress upon you the seriousness of your actions. Severus explained to me your motives, and I can understand why you did it. But I will not lie to you. If we do not find a solution very soon then I will be at a complete loss. Exposing you would endanger your life. If Voldemort were to get wind of this change he would surely take advantage of your weakened state. It would also make leading a normal life impossible. You wouldn't be able to continue your education at Hogwarts, nor make a life for yourself in the wizarding world."

An uncomfortable heat spread through his body at the thought of such possibilities. It was all true. But what of Snape? Would he lose his job

"As for professor Snape…the argument can go both ways. By the ministry rules he is guilty of aiding a felon and lying to the ministry. He would be punished accordingly by having his teaching license revoked and would serve time in Azkhaban. However…the way I see it, he was merely aiding a distressed student and protecting him from Voldemort. I will protect Severus from the ministry because I know he did the right thing, even though he lied to me. I had my suspicions anyway. But never would I have guessed…an animagus. The feat is quite impressive for a young wizard like yourself."

Dumbledore smiled kindly then left. Harry slumped back against his pile of pillows and quickly nodded off.

And somewhere, his instincts told him everything would work out…

AU: Plz R&R I don't know what you think of my story if you don't review! FEEDBACK! I need feedback! lol Thanks for reading:)


	9. A Way Out

AU: I would like to thank all my readers for reviewing. This is the last chapter before the epilogue. I know many readers think the story is too short. That's true. Your reviws and sugestions have been so helpful. I see faults in my story that i didn't see before. And I fully intent on revamping this story, making it longer, and re-posting it on when I'm done. There were a lot of miscontinuities, like the fact Hogsmeade and Diadon alley are two very different places. Thanks for putting up with me! I hope that my idea was orinignal and creative and that despite certain things the story was enjoyable. To me this is the best kind of fic in the sense that, I take hurt/comfort to the next level. i take hurt as literal pain, and Snape is there to comfort. I've always loved scenes where Harry is experienceing raw pain, because to me he's a fighter. And fighters need to experience physical pain in order to become stronger (and i like to see him suffer so that Snape can take care of him ) All in all the reviews were pleasant (a couple flames) but nothing this writer can't take. There will be more Snarry stories to come (when i find the time lol) and I hope then I will have grown into a better creative writer. Thanks for reading! Peace out!

CHAPTER 8 - A WAY OUT

The next morning was a beautiful winter day. The white snow was blinding in the sun and warm light trickled delicately into the hospital wing. When Harry looked outside he got a happy feeling, like the kind you get when you're enjoying a moment with your friends or when you're by the fire eating a delicious piece of cake. The forbidden forrest looked like an intricate ice sculpture on the horizon. Hagrid's hut was nuzzled peacefully in the snow, the chimney smoking. The Quidditch pitch was empty. No one had left their footprints on the freshly fallen snow.

While Harry was confined to the hospital wing until further notice, he had no problem lazying about in the light and looking outside to the beautiful grounds. In fact he could almost never do this in peace. He was always stressed or worried. His life never gave him a breather. And finally he was having one. And Harry was making the best of it.

When Snape and McGonagall walked into the hospital wing they heard a soft clarinet sounding from Poppy's radio. It smelt faintly of breakfast toast. And the heat from the sunlight was cozily warming. They saw Harry lying on a bed, his head resting on the windowsill. His eyes were sparkling.

Snape thought twice before disturbing Harry's peace. The boy hardly had space for such luxuries. McGonagall seemed to be thinking the same thing, for she too simply stood there looking at her student, a slight smile at the corner of her lips. But Harry smelled Snape and McGonagall moments later and he turned to them.

"Potter. We believe we may have come up with a promising solution."

Harry's ears perked.

"As I have previously mentioned I believe the key to reverting you is to break the magical block holding you in your animagus form; or at least make an opening to allow you to change back."

"I agreed." McGonagall continued. "The antimagus incantation is based upon this principal. I surmise that it did not work on you because you are two animals at once. This creates two bonded magical seals which the incantation cannot break."

"However, we may be able to weaken the bond…by introducing concentrated amounts of dopamine into your brain."

Harry wasn't following. He knew what dopamine was but he wasn't sure what that had to do with anything…

"As you may or may not know, dopamine is a chemical released in the brain in response to pleasure and pain. This chemical is known to weaken a magical bond, but never enough to be broken. We believe that the more dopamine your brain releases, the weaker your animagus bond will become. We may be able to create a large enough gap in the magic bonds so that the antimagus incantation could pass through."

But Harry still didn't understand. His professors seemed to know this. McGonagall looked at Snape uncomfortably.

"The dopamine must be induced by a physical, outside source. Since there is nothing I can think of to induce the level of pleasure needed to stimulate the amount of dopamine we need, we must turn towards the other option. The cruciatus curse is the most controlled kind of pain that can be dealt which will provide sufficient amounts of dopamine."

Harry was stunned. Snape was proposing that Harry willingly succumb to cruciatus.

"Harry," McGonagall spoke. "There is no other immediate alternative. Inventing a spell or a potion to reverse what has happened may take years. Not to mention that you may die in the attempts. We have spoken to the headmaster and he approves of our plan. But he told us that the final decision is yours to make."

Harry didn't know what to think. He had suffered cruciatus before. He didn't fancy feeling it again. But he knew that his professors wouldn't propose such a thing unless it was their last resort. And if Harry hadn't have gotten to know Snape so well he would outright refuse. After all, he was allowing this man to inflict pain upon him. Snape would have all the control. Once the first curse is cast, Harry's life would be at the tip of Snape's wand. But he knew he could trust Snape, even after all these years of mistrust.

But then, did Harry really want to change back into a human? Did he really want to go back to his burdens? He had become an animal to escape all that. Would it really be so bad if he stayed like this forever? But he knew he had a mission that only he could fulfill. And he wasn't going to stand by and watch Voldemort destroy the wizarding world. It was time to live up to his responsibilities. If he stayed like this then Sirius will have died for nothing. Although he was so young and had lived a lifetime already it was his burden to bear and no one else's. No one else would suffer Voldemort if he could stop it.

He sat up in his bed and looked to his professors with fire in his eyes. Snape smirked. He expected nothing less from a Griffindor spirit as bright as his.

"I will not lie to you Potter. The pain will be severe. And the bursts must be prolonged at a relatively high level. However, it is not enough to cause permanent brain damage."

Harry was sitting stiffly in the middle of the hospital wing. He was shaking from snout to tail. And he was so very cold, as if a little ice spirit was sitting in his heart.

"We will begin shortly. Prepare yourself."

Dumbledore stood to the side, his eyes never leaving Harry. Madame Pomfrey, who did not approve, was wringing her hands. McGonagall attempted to remain composed, but was obviously struggling. Remus and Hermione stood side by side, Hermione leaning slightly against the werewolf. If anyone knew Severus as well as Dumbledore did then they would note the slightest sheen of sweat on his brow, and the way he wiped his sweaty palms on his robes. One would also note his frequent blinking, something the man hardly ever did. To any outsider Snape would have seemed the most composed wizard in the room. But experience and a practiced eye told Dumbledore otherwise.

Harry thought he would collapse. His legs were shaking so hard. His breathing was cut short. He felt dizzy and euphoric. It was almost as if he wasn't in the room anymore. His head was so light it felt as if it was lifting to the sky. And suddenly he wasn't in Hogwarts anymore. Instead he was in a room with creme walls and wood floors. And he looked up to the beautiful woman before him. She smiled and his heart tightened. Her red hair was aflame in the candle light. She smelt like wildflowers in open fields; the kind that only grows after a heavy storm.

Then she began to sing. It was a melody Harry had heard before. She sang it softly and calmly. Harry felt her breath on his cheeks. This was his peace. This was such a happy time. This was why he needed to defeat Voldemort; so that no other child would have to wake up in the middle of the night, their hearts aching with the agony of never being held by their mother again. So that no one else would suffer seeing their loved ones taken by pure evil with no purpose but sadistic pleasure.

Harry opened his eyes when Snape called his name. The man stood before him, with a potion in his outstretched hand.

"This will help your body with the shock."

Harry thought he saw those deep eyes flicker with emotion. But then it was gone. Harry opened his mouth and drank the potion.

"I will start very weakly then make my way up to allow your body the transition. The bursts will last for 30 second rounds. I will be monitoring the animagus bond through occulemency. Once there is a sufficient gap Professor McGonagall will attempt the incantation."

"Harry." Everyone looked to Dumbledore. "I must stress to you the danger of what we are about to attempt. You could die. The amount of magical energy colliding may kill you. And if it does work there is no guarantee that you would be able to become an animagus again."

_So_, Harry thought. _Damned if I do, damned if I don't._

"Are you ready?" Snape asked.

In his head Harry was screaming, _'no I'm not bloody ready! I don't want to do this1 I never wanted to do any of it.'_

Snape stepped back and pointed his wand at Harry. "Do not resist me. Let it happen."

Harry breathed in…

"Crucio."

Harry jolted at the dull pain that spread everywhere in his body. Then he felt the intrusion of Snape into his mind. He did not resist. Instead he focused hard as the pain began to increase. He gave a plaintive yelp and everyone started.

Now Snape was truly casting crucio. Harry couldn't stand any longer. His quivering legs buckled and he fell. Harry's mind went blank. He no longer heard himself screaming. The pain was stabbing at every part of his body. But somehow it was different as an animal. It was painful but that's all it was. It wasn't as complicated as humans made it. And this allowed Harry to find his centre. Maybe if he could locate the animagus bond then he could help weaken it…

Everyone watched in horror as the dog they knew to be Harry yelped and screeched in agony. His body contorted into unearthly positions. Hermione made a move to intervene, but Remus held her back.

Then it stopped. And Harry slumped on the ground breathing heavily. But before he could prepare Severus cast a second cruciatus, worse than before.

_Please stop! You're killing me, you're killing me!!!! AHHHHH! AHHH! You're killing me….stop it…stop…it…_

Snape could hear Harry's pleas through his occlumency. It took everything he had to keep his wand pointed at the boy. If there was any chance this was going to work, he needed to cast the curse for long bursts. Snape almost faltered as Harry began to cry. Only he could see it, because wolves can't cry. The curse was so strong that Snape could almost feel through the mental link. But it was all in his head. All because he cared too much for this stupid boy.

The curse was lifted…and then repeated. And each time Snape felt the bond recede, but never enough to penetrate. It wasn't enough. He couldn't risk raising the intensity. Potter could be severely damaged. But this could go on for hours. Snape was not going to give up, not after having put Harry through this. He was hoping, praying to whatever guardian angel was watching over this boy that he'd pull through.

Harry had lost count of the times he'd been cursed. At the moment he was fighting to stay conscious. But his body was weakening severely. His brain was beginning to shut down. And as he fell into his mind Harry felt a curious tug. He ventured deeper into himself until waves to energy washed over him. He could feel the animagus bond clashing with the cruciatus. The tension was so mighty, so powerful. No wonder they couldn't penetrate it. Harry reached out with his mind and touched the bond.

Snape wavered slightly and lowered his wand.

"Severus. What is it?"

"Headmaster, I believe Potter has found the bond within himself. I felt his presence strongly for a moment."

"He is trying to weaken the bond. Severus you must try again."

Snape nodded. "Crucio."

Harry felt the cruciatus curse again. He didn't think he'd be able to take much more. He summoned all his remaining strength and reached for the bond. Then he relaxed it, like massaging out a knot. And the cruciatus curse was pushing through, slowly separating the two distinct energies.

Then Harry heard Snape shout, "Now Minerva!" And a fourth energy entered his mind and pushed right through the gap Harry had made. Then it split apart. Everyone watched astounded as Harry became a black wolf, then a zebra. Then he was Harry, the boy who lived, standing glassy-eyed and sweaty.

Snape rushed to catch Harry as he fell, exhausted and tortured. He brought Harry to the ground, cradling him against his chest. Everyone else gathered around. The women all had their hands over their mouths. Hermione was in tears. Lupin was on the verge of breaking down. He didn't know whether to cry or to laugh. Dumbledore smiled, his grey eyes twinkling.

Snape cupped his student's face. "Harry. Harry, are you alright?"

Harry was crying so hard. He was back; back to being the savior of the wizarding world; back to being the victim of cruel stigmas and lies. But he would be able to stay at Hogwarts, his home. He would be able to learn more and be with his friends. And when the time came, kill Voldemort.

Snape looked at the boy in his arms and whispered so only he could hear him. "Harry I'm right here."

Harry looked up at Snape with glistening eyes. "It hurts," he said pitifully.

"I know."

Snape nodded and held Harry tighter. He understood that his physical pain was nowhere near as intense as his emotional pain. But Harry was going to be just fine. He'd make sure of that…

AU: This is the final chapter before the Epilogue. Please review, as they are always appreciated. I love to know what readers think about my stories. So give this writer some reviews so she can reflect on her story :) Thank you so much for reading!


	10. Epilogue

**_EPILOGUE _**

_Voldemort Defeated by Harry Potter!!!_

_BY: Angelina Johnson_

_Harry Potter, 19, accomplished the unthinkable task of defeating the most powerful dark wizard in a century. Since he was born, Harry Potter had been marked for this task. What was expected of him went far beyond the call of duty of a young wizard like he. Yet in the end he prevailed and liberated our world from darkness. He rose like a phoenix from the ashes and overcame death itself._

_Harry fought the final battle at Godric's Hollow, his parent's resting place. It seems only fitting that the place where he-who-must-not-be-named murdered Harry's parents took his final breath. Severus Snape, 42, was the first to find Potter. When reporters asked him if he had seen Voldemort die, he responded, "When the Dark Mark faded from my arm that was enough proof that the Dark Lord had fallen."_

_Ministry officials continue to investigate the scene. The Dark Lord's wand was destroyed shortly after his death. Harry was transported to St.Mungo's for his injuries. The amount of witches and wizards that turned out at the hospital was so great that special wards were put in place to keep the crowd out. Harry has refused all interviews with Ministry officials, but stated to reporters that it was "Love" that pulled him through. Our hero was released this morning to spend Christmas with his friends._

_It seems that the Dark Lord's defeat has brought with it a rebirth among all witches and wizards. Communities are rejoicing, people are coming together, and new vigor and youth has been injected into the hearts of all. It is clear that from this day on no witch or wizard will fear to speak the name Lord Voldemort. _

_We will be ever grateful to Harry Potter for his strength and bravery, and his deeds will transcend the pages of history. Therefore, It is with great pleasure that the Ministry for Magic declares December 24th International Harry Potter Day. This day will be marked by commemorative services to honor the fallen and to…_

"Severus, It's been three years. You still have that around?"

Severus lowered the old copy of the Daily Prophet to look at Harry, who stood in the doorframe, cupping his mug of tea.

"It's nice to be reminded."

Harry smiled and sat on the edge of the table, sipping his drink. "It was hard enough convincing the Ministry that I couldn't make it to the celebrations this year. Now that I'm here let's take a walk outside."

"In this weather?"

"It's not so bad. A little snow never hurt anyone."

"No but it does make cold feet." Snape smirked

"I didn't visit so I could watch you sit by the fire all day long. Though you are lovely to watch…"

This time Snape smiled. His smiles had become more frequent over the years. The two had become close friends during that time. They helped each other in ways that brought out the best in both of them

"Well, if you insist, perhaps it is a good idea."

Harry smiled and tilted his head in mock flattery. "I'm glad you think so."

"Don't let it go to your head, young man. Just like all the trophies and awards you've received. And the Order of Merlin First Class, no less." But Harry could tell that Snape was very proud of his former student. And he would forever be grateful to the young wizard before him for erasing the dark mark from his forearm.

"Hey." Harry laughed. "You know I didn't want all that. In fact I think traveling from country to country shaking hands with all those wizard officials was more tiring than defeating Voldemort."

"Such drama, Potter!"

"Well you know me."

"Sadly, yes."

"Come on professor. You don't mind."

Snape sighed peacefully. It had been hard to Let Harry in. He had worked very hard to put his prejudices aside. He was not an easy man to befriend. Most shied away from his cold manner and brutal sarcasm. But there was just something about Harry…Severus couldn't quite place it.

"I'll meet you outside."

And Severus watched fondly as the large wolf trotted happily out of the kitchen.

THE END

AU: Thank you ALL for reading my story! I truly hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave any and all feedback. A writer can't grow without it ;) See ya laterz, and happy reading. Mouse


End file.
